Forgotten memories of an Hybrid
by Jevenkins
Summary: AU. Frieza kidnaps Gohan, and Goten later as well. Goku distraught and angry desperately searches for his two sons before they became tainted. But its too late, and now the ZSenshi needs to cope with the two boys who both grew up as Frieza's heirs.
1. Namek

Chapter has once again been replaced.

Ages

Bulma: twenties

Goku: twenties

Gohan: 4 or 5 lets make it 4 and a half

ok, this is going to be confusing ok, the three wishes of Namek were used to

Restore Piccolo to life

Transport him to Namek

To teleport everybody on Namek to Earth, but Bulma, and Gohan refused to leave with out Goku,---

* * *

A battle raged…

Primal roars could be heard across the once green fields now a murky brown or completely burned and scathed.

From afar Namek looked like a generator that short-circuited. Red and blue bolts crackled and surrounded the planet. Like the blows traded so did the words and insults. A deep scream emitted from the depths of the cracks that covered Namek soon followed by a high-pitched laugh…

A golden glow burst from the rubble and interrupted the laugh. It's flew across the deep waters. Frieza managed to bring his tumbling self to a halt. He glared at his opponent whose eyes seemed so similar to the turquoise waters. Yet unlike the water, within those eyes burned a burgundy hate.

"You will pay for what you did," said a deep voice. Forgotten tales lied edged in Goku's voice as it spoke of memories filled with death and life.

A young boy stood at the open door of a sphere shaped object. He looked easily like a four year old but his eyes betrayed his age. Were the situation not so serious, the image would be one for the memory to laugh at. But unfortunately it wasn't. His hair, which according to his gene code wasn't supposed to be so tamed lied flat against his head. He was dressed in royal blue spandex which showed every unnatural kink of his early developed muscles. His armour was beaten and dirtied beyond white recognition of the original colour.

He frowned suddenly and turned to the blue haired beauty sitting in a chair across him. Her myopic stare was broken by his voice, a small yet determined frown was etched on his young face.

"I am going, if my Dad and I don't come back in a few minutes leave"

"No! Gohan I refuse to let you go, it is enough if we lose Goku!"

Gohan scoffed, his frowned deepened as he turned his back to her and continued his gaze to outsides of the ship where a planet was crumbling currently.

"Bulma-San, Frieza will hunt me where ever I go, he will destroy everything in his path including Earth"

Bulma dropped her face in her hands that rested on her knees.

"But why you?"

"I am one of the last remaining Saiyans" answered the boy simply.

"But—"

"No buts, he will hunt me, and I refuse to run away!" interrupted Gohan her sharply.

Bulma realized she will be begging till day turns to night, which doesn't happen on Namek.

Bulma made an attempt to compose her self, a futile one.

"Well kiddo, you better come back quick or your mother will have my head about her baby missing his studies!"

Gohan let out a nervous laugh, typical his mother…

He jumped from the open door, but instead of obeying the gravity laws of the planet he started floating upwards. He balled his fists and a white aura erupted from him as he sped off through the air.

Bulma stared at the disappearing figure…

"Gohan be safe"

Rocks and boulders of unnatural sizes scattered the ground that was usually graced with grass. The air was damp and thick, crackling with static electricity. Pieces of Namek the size of small mountains poked from the water. The atmosphere was the colour of shed blood and lives as it formed small whirlwinds. The planet groaned in pain at its nearing demise. A lone figure could be seen floating in the air. It's shoulders heaved up and down indicating he was out of breath.

"I am the best, no one can beat me! For once and for all I am rid of that insolent monkey!" The owner of this particulour voice was a pale pearly white, with a dark purple that mixed in between. Its naturally bald head glistened in the bolts that lashed out to each other. Since the golden glow disappeared, with it went the soothing colour of the blue bolts.

A small rumble went through the air. Suddenly a fountain of hot orange liquid shot from the cracks, a few seconds later and the plates ripped in agony from each other away revealing large lava lakes.

"Better get out of here" mumbled the creature in its unusual voice.

He turned around, but instead of flying towards he found himself flying backwards. A numb pain throbbed on the side of his face. He stopped himself from his spinning travel and glared at the source that caused it.

"While I have breath, I will fight you Frieza" said the young boy balling his fists.

"I defeated your father boy, what makes you think you can stop me?" asked Frieza with malice and a tint of amusement.

The half-breed in front of him said nothing. Frieza suddenly found himself crashing to the lava lake underneath him. He winced as he stopped. The tips of his foot touched the lava. He glanced up where he thought Gohan was.

He glared as the image faded away.

"Smart move brat" sneered Frieza at Gohan as his slim body suddenly buffed up. His shoulders unnaturally wide and round.

Frieza laughed and he formed a ki ball in his hand. Gohan awaited the attack which soon followed. Frieza hurled his loaded ball with accurate aim at Gohan who just barely managed to dodge the fast attack. Frieza smirked as he made multiple repeats of this attack throwing the child in a dash for his life. Growing tired of this game however, Frieza zipped away from his position pushing his body through the dust particles of Namek with unnatural speed till he reappeared through Gohan, a ki-ball close enough to lit the child's face up with dancing shadows.

Before he could commit the murder he felt his back snapping in a unnatural way and pain. Bent over he turned around to face with yet again the golden haired man.

"Dad!" shouted Gohan

Goku glared at Frieza as his fists slammed once again on Frieza's back. Frieza fell limpy to the ground. In Gohan's attempts at escaping from the clutches of Frieza they moved to solid ground.

"Gohan what are you doing here?" asked Goku angrily as forgot about Frieza momentarily.

"Dad, how did you survive?" asked Gohan ignoring his father's dark face.

"I almost didn't, I fell unconscious as the rocks fell on me. When I woke up I couldn't move at all from my injuries." Said Goku with a far off look on his face.

"How did you get healed Dad?" asked Gohan curiously

"I remembered that I had a sensu bean in my shoe" laughed Goku rubbing his hand behind his head as Gohan scrunched up his face in disgust. It soon turned to horror.

"DAD! LOOK OUT!"

The warning came to late …

Goku crashed into the grounds forming a rather large crater. Large boulders and rubble piled on him. He must have a blanked out for a few minutes but its those few minutes Goku will regret forever.

Goku groaned as he woke up. He charged up ready to attack as he expected Frieza to attack him. He glanced around him confused. Goku's face paled…he sensed Gohan with Frieza, he quickly glanced at the sky just as an pod disappeared leaving a twinkle behind…

"Goku where is Gohan?" asked Bulma, as Goku stormed in. The planet was literally falling apart now, every now and then a tremor could felt and more ground would shift around.

"Get us the fuck off this planet!" screamed Goku, Bulma hastily obeyed.

When she set the controls she quickly she turned to Goku

She opened her mouth, but the words didn't escape them as they blasted of from the planet in the depths of space.

Bulma shook her head, dizzily; she looked up at Goku who was sitting in one of the chairs. His composure was tense, and every now and then a muscle twitched in his huge body. His eyes constantly flickered to a deep emerald and back to the orbs that was usually so cheerful. The firing hope that blazed in his eyes were dimmed and filled with despair and hate. Bulma stepped back slowly as energy started crackling around him…

"Goku, where is Gohan?" Her voice wavered.

Goku looked up, his hair flickered to a fiery gold.

"He took him...Frieza took him, the bastard took my son..."

* * *

Frieza who has by some miraculous manner achieved into throwing Gohan in an unconscious state stared at the small heap on the floor of his spaceship. Already the boy's blood was leaving their marks in small pools around his frame from previous injuries. Frieza stroked his chin in thought. What would he achieve with kidnapping Gohan?

* * *


	2. Memory loss

the whole Cell saga ordeal happens when gohan is 18,

* * *

"Goku, please you have to eat, you cant just train the whole time"   
"BULMA LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Bulma dropped the plates when Goku shouted at her, he never used to shout at her, the shattering glass seemed to have an effect on Goku,  
he looked up to Bulma dropping out of his Super saiyan form, in the past few days he had gained control over this new form, he gave up on using the gravity simulator.  
"Bulma I am sorry I shouted at you, but I am dissapointed in my self for breaking my promise to Chi-Chi to keep her little boy safe, and also for letting Frieza get to Gohan"   
said Goku in a soft voice.  
"Goku, it's just"   
"Danger, danger, ship running low on fuel"  
droned the computer voice through the ship, alarms blaring everywhere   
"Shit" cursed Bulma as she rushed to the pilot's seat, Goku waited impatiently beside her as she searched for a nearby planet they could land on.  
"Goku the nearest planet from here is planet Yardrat, should we head for that planet?"   
"Bulma, I think that is the only choice we have at the moment" said Goku as he gazed out of the window  
"I'm gonna take a bite to eat, I think you should get some sleep in, and don't worry about me" said Goku when he saw Bulma giving him a worried look.  
While Goku went to get something to eat, Bulma got ready to take a nap.  
"Oh Gohan, I hope you survive what ever Frieza has in store for you, I hope you don't lose your innocence" said Bulma to herself, unknown to her Goku heard what she said,  
he wanted to make sure she was okay  
"Me too Bulma, me too" whispered to himself.

"BULMA WAKE UP!...WAKE UP DAMMIT!"  
Bulma woke up with a jerk, Goku was shouting at her something about them crashing in to Yardrat..."OH SHIT!...WE ARE GONNA DIE, WE ARE GONNA DIE"  
screamed Bulma as she franticly scrambled up the stairs to a seat, in a flash she buckled her self up, the last thing she remembers is Goku still trying fasten him self before  
blackness over came her.

**_Meanwhile... _**  
"That boy is going to be his father's ultimate demise and my ultimate victory" said Frieza as he chuckled at the sleeping form of Gohan.  
They have been traveling now for a few hours,and they would reach the nearest space station in one hour.  
"Lets hope the boy stays asleep till then, he has proven him self a warrior with great power, and blowing up this ship would only kill the boy"

**_1 hour later_**

****  
"Sire, welcome to our station, may we be of service to you?" asked the poor alien stumbling a bit on front of Frieza out of fright.  
"There is a young hybrid in my ship, get him out, put him in a regeneration tank, I would advise you to use your strongest warriors to keep him at bay, if he wakes and cause trouble" said Frieza as he walked to the gates of the station. He continued to walk till he came to the communication wings of the station. He quickly turned the guard there to dust and seated him self at the controls. He started typing various commands in and second later King Cold 's face apeared on the screen next to Frieza.   
"What do you want Frieza?" came Cold's irritated voice over the speakers.  
"My apologies father, for interupting you in your very important activities" said Frieza as he saw an female trying to hind herself behind Cold's naked back.  
"Why are you in your ultimate form Frieza?" asked King Cold curiously   
"I fought a super saiyan father, I killed him, but he was brought back to life"  
"How did he came back to life" asked King Cold more curious than before  
"That is none your concern" said Frieza in a angry, humilliated and raising voice

"I have came to inform you, I  
took the Super Saiyan's son"   
"What the hell do you want to do with his son?...why don't you just go the monkey's planet and destroy him and the planet?" asked Cold again.  
"Father, I want that monkey to pay for the humilliation he put me through, and what is better than to turn his own son against him?  
"How old is the saiyan's son, and how strong is he?" asked King Cold  
"I would guess him to be around four or five, his power is about a quarter to half of mine in my ultimate form"  
"He is five and he has that much power?" came Cold astounded voice over the speakers  
"Frieza, don't lose that boy, he may be off much greater value than you think, meet me three years time on Planet Ice, and I want to see what progress that boy has made, I don't care what you do, even if you have to make him your son, get him on our side" said King Cold and broke the communication link.  
"Fuck you father" said Frieza to himself as he walked outside to the hospital wings.  
A man came running up to Frieza  
"Sir, the boy has awoken, he is to strong for us to handle him, what shou" the man couldn't finish as Frieza blasted him to bits.  
He calmly followed the sound of the shouts 'till he came upon a sight that were truly funny, dozens of warriors were flying at a little kid to try and snap on a ki-zapper, each time they were blown to the wall as the boy simply flared his aura. Frieza took a ki-zapper hanging on the wall, quick as lightning he appeared at Gohan  
side and grabbed him, Gohan struggled as he felt cold metal being clipped around his upper left arm. His struggling immeaditly stopped as he felt all his energy disapear.  
Frieza picked Gohan up by his one arm and slinged him across the room in a wall. Gohan crashed in to the wall, feeling to weak to get to his feet , Gohan stayed for on the floor till Frieza grabbed him by his hair  
"Look hybrid, I don't have time for your nonsense, so stop causing trouble, or you will have your planet to worry about!" said Frieza, he dropped Gohan to the ground.  
"See to it, that his tail is re-grown, he is fitted in new training clothes and do something about his hair, it make me want to vomit, I will be waiting in my private chambers for him" said Frieza as he left Gohan with the smirking warriors.

**_Three hours later…_**

"Sir, the boy is ready,should I bring him to you?""Yes, let's see the monkey" chuckled Frieza  
The doors opened as a little figure walked through it.  
"I hate Frieza, how can he do this to me, he will pay, but if don't do what he says then he will destroy Earth!" Gohan were clad in the similar looking armour he wore on Namek, also his tail were regrown, Gohan refused to scream of the pain that went through his body, they did do something about his hair, they shaved his head clean, and his tail.  
"Ah how much you resemble that little bald midget I killed on Namek" said Frieza as he dismissed the guard who brought Gohan in.  
Gohan said nothing, only the anger in his eyes showed that he heard Frieza, Frieza walked over to Gohan and stood infront of him, Frieza was still in his ultimate form.  
Gohan stood as tall as Frieza 's upperleg, then by some unseen force Gohan started floating up 'till he were level with Frieza's face   
"Hybrid, I hate you monkeys, and nothing would change that ever" said Frieza in a deadly whisper  
"Don't test my patience" said Frieza again as Gohan dropped to the floor, Gohan immeaditly jumped to his feet  
"Well Frieza, you will have to kill me, but I will never do your bidding!"  
"Strong words, for a five year old hybrid, strong words, well lets see, you are from planet Earth?" It was more a statement than a question.   
"You don't want to have your planet to go bye bye don't you?" said Frieza in a mock voice as he watched the reactions that came from Gohan.  
The young boy looked up with determined yet sad eyes  
"I will do what you expect, but you have to leave Earth alone!" said Gohan with bitterness in his voice.  
"Good boy Hybrid, it is so easy to mess with a four year old's head"   
"My name is Gohan"  
"I will call you what ever I want!" said Frieza as he struck Gohan, Gohan didn't crash into the wall this time, he stood his ground, but small traces of blood were trickling down his chin.  
"Lets begin training" said Frieza as he struck Gohan again, this time Gohan went flying in to the wall, as Gohan stood up and yelled:  
"This is not fair, i have this energy drainer on me!"  
"Life is not fair Hybrid!" said Frieza as he gave a swift kick to Gohan face, Gohan ducked, but he was not quick enough, Frieza's rock hard foot crashed into the side Gohan's head, this time however Gohan didn't crash into the wall, he crashed through it to the next room.

**_Several minutes later..._**

"Sire, this looks bad, we can heal him, but he will suffer from severe memory loss for an unknown time, if you would ask for it, we will immeaditly sent for the best doctors in the universe to restore his memory"  
"No leave, that boy can do with memory loss"

Many days later…

Gohan sat up from the bunk he had slept in, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes  
"How long was I asleep?" asked Gohan for a nearby doctor"  
"Ah Hybrid you are awake, one week, I would like to know, what do you remember?"   
Gohan scratched his head, his face scrunched up in concentration   
"I am from Planet Earth, I am a Half Saiyan, My name is...my name is..."  
"Dont worry Hybrid, we are sure you will remember your own name eventually, I would also like to know what is the last thing you remember?  
"The only thing I know is I am from Planet Earth, and that for some reason I went planet Namek"  
"Do you remember anyone" asked the doctor as he wrote on his notepad  
"A woman with blue hair, a man with spiky hair in orange clothes and a namek named Pi...Pi...Pico, Picollo or something like that..  
...who am I..."


	3. A new beginning, a lost son

thx for , for the guys who reviewed!

* * *

"Goku,you're not gonna leave me here with this frog people!" screamed Bulma

They have been on Yardrat now for a month, Bulma enjoyed it here, and being the genius she was, it took her no time figuring out their language.

She even started her own fashion magazine on Yardrat and it quickly became a topseller.

Goku sighed

"Bulma, I'm only going away for a few weeks, I just need a few traces to find Gohan, and Evuque here said he will help,

and he said he has this technique, he wants to teach me" Goku walked over to the spaceship he and Evuque would share,

"Don't worry Bulma, I will come back for you, though I doubt you would still be here" said Goku

"Son Goku what do you mean by that?" asked Bulma

"What I mean is, I have been sensing Vegeta coming this way,he must have found a way to track me"

With that said Goku climbed on the ship with Evuque

"Be safe Goku" yelled Bulma to him as they took off.

**_The next day..._**

"WHERE IS KAKKOROT, I KNOW HE WAS HERE!"

Bulma rushed over to the sound of Vegeta's voice

"VEGETA SHUT UP!" screamed Bulma at the top of her longs

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!...WHERE IS THAT CLOWN!"

"HE TOOK OFF YESTERDAY, TO FIND HIS SON GOHAN WHO WERE KIDNAPPED BY FRIEZA!"

"Kakkorot's brat got kidnapped by Frieza?" exclaimed Vegeta in a surprised tone

"Yes, Frieza told Goku since Goku destroyed his top elite forces that his son would have to do"

Vegeta said nothing as stared blankly in front of him

"By the way, I'm going with you on your space ship"

This certanly did jerk Vegeta back to reality

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" screamed Vegeta as he lifted his hand forming a Ki ball to kill Bulma

Bulma paled at the sight of the Ki ball "ok,think quick Bulma" she thought to herself and started walking to Vegeta

"Vegeta...tell me, how is it going with that gravity machine?"

Vegeta smirked to himself...this woman had guts,he could see in her eyes that she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Vegeta

"Well, my father designed them, and I know he won't have much time upgrading it, so I will upgrade it, and that you broke the one in the ship, judging from the smoke coming from it, so maybe I could fix it, and also I know you don't have a home to go to, so maybe you can crash at my place for time being"

said Bulma in a realy fast voice, she was on the verge of fainting

"Well, woman I think we have an agreement, I want it fixed by tomorrow, then we will take off tomorrow night...now get me some food!"

"Men" muttered Bulma under her voice as she made her way to the ship to see how bad the GR were broken.

**Elsewhere…**

It has been three days since he woke up with no memory,the doctors told him to rest for a few days, and luckily today was the last.

Gohan scratched his shaven head, because he was a half saiyan,his hair grew fast, and he could already feel the prickly points of his hair that was coming out.

The hair on his tail has grown almost back to what it normally was.

"Hybrid?" Hybrid is the name everyone has given him since nobody knew what his real name was.

"Hybrid...Lord Frieza requests your presence immediatly in the dining hall"

Gohan sighed... slowly he started putting on his armor, but he quickly felt someone punching him in the stomach

Gohan stayed in a crumbled heap

"When I say, immeadiatly, you jump to my word, got it Hybrid?...I asked you a question dammit!"

Again Gohan felt the punches rain on him till it stopped, Gohan looked up from the fetal position in which he curled.

A large warrior were holding up a smaller green haired and skinned warrior.

"Now, Larbon, I know Zarbon were your father, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want, you are still a low rank officer, now get out!"

Larbon scrambled to get away from the large warrior.

"So you are this Hybrid kid, I have heard so much about, I am Zigel, I am assigned to guard you, and stop you to escape if you try"

Gohan just nodded Zigel to sore to speak to him and continued to put on his armor. He felt the whole time drained because of the Ki-drainer on his arm.

Gohan dragged himself across the halls as he followed Zigel. He followed Zigel into a big room with a long table, at the end sat Frieza.

"Well...hello Hybrid...what happened to him Zigel?" questioned Frieza as he took closer looks at Gohan's bruises.

"Well, it was Larbon sir, he felt the boy weren't fast enough, so he felt it was his duty to punish him' said Zigel

"Would you call Larbon here?" Zigel bowed and turned as he left the dining room, leaving him alone with Frieza.

Minutes later Larbon walked in, he gave a deep bow before he spoke to Frieza

"You called Sire?"

"Yes, when do you see fit to just punish someone without my bidding?" said Frieza smirking

"Well Sire"

"Larbon, I agree with you, Hybrid was taking far to long, but I would have dealt the punishment, not you" said Frieza as he walked over to Larbon

You could hear bones cracking as Frieza punched in Larbon the face

"Larbon, I expect you to know your place, just like your father...you may leave"

Larbon almost ran to the doors but he stopped as he gave a deep bow to Frieza before leaving.

"Well" said Frieza as he took his seat

"What are you waiting for Hybrid, get to your seat"

Gohan walked to the chair next to Frieza's...he took his seat.

"Hybrid, why do you think you are here?" asked Frieza as he started eating

"I can't remember" said Gohan as stared at the food in his plate, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to eat it

"Your father abandoned you and Planet Namek just it was about to explode"

Gohan knew Frieza was lying, although he didn't show it, so the man in the orange clothes is his father, the only memory Gohan could remember was when they fought the saiyans, he remembered the fire that burned in his father's eye, and the love that seemed to fill it when he talked to Gohan

Gohan just nodded at what Frieza said

"Hybrid do you still remember our little agreement" asked Frieza with malice in his voice

Gohan shook his head

"Something to do with your homeplanet" said Frieza a smirk forming on his lips

Gohan's eyes widened, he remembered

"You would leave that planet alone, if I do your bidding" replyed Gohan in a stuttering voice

"Good boy Hybrid" said Frieza, pleased that Gohan was obedient.

"Now that we have that matter settled you may eat" said Frieza, Gohan immeadiatly attacked the food infront of him

"Saiyans are disgusting" thought Frieza as he watched Gohan eat "though this is the first saiyan I have met, who seems to have table manners"

"Hybrid we are leaving tomorrow morning to my home planet, we are going to travel two years at least... I expect you to behave, be prepared for a training session tonight"


	4. I dont remember you

i am open for sugestions...although ive planned it already till pan's birth

* * *

"WOMAN, GET OVER HERE!"  
"Fuckin' bastard" muttered Bulma as she got up from the bed, while she slept, Vegeta would train, and while he would sleep, she was busy repairing  
the GR, making food, repairing the GR etc.  
"What now?...you broke the GR again!" screamed Bulma at the top of her lungs  
"Fix it'" said Vegeta, as he walked past her.  
"No Vegeta" said Bulma, planting her fists on her waist glaring at him  
They have been traveling together for 3 weeks, in which Vegeta kept taunting her and she him.  
"What?" whispered Vegeta in a deadly voice  
"I said no, you are always expecting me to fix, and I know we have an agreement, but shit, breaking it 3 hours after I fixed it, is plain rubbish!"  
'YOU WILL DO WHAT I ASK, WOMAN!...IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A RIDE TO THAT MUDBALL PLANET NOW"  
"AND IF IT WASN'T FOR MY, YOU WOULD HAVE HAD YOUR ASS BLOWN UP IF I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT BROKEN WIRES!" screamed Bulma at the top of her voice  
"FINE,DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, BUT I WANT THAT GR FIXED IN 12 HOURS!"  
"FINE, IL WILL FIX IT IN A FEW HOURS"   
Bulma stormed at the bedroom door, hoping she could claim the bed before Vegeta will, but as luck would have it, he was already sitting on  
Bulma hesitated a the door, gathering her wits she walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Vegeta  
"What are you doing woman?" asked Vegeta with a frown  
"I'm going to sleep" replied Bulma simply  
"But, you see, not that I would mind sharing a bed with gorgeous like you, but I like my privacy" said Vegeta with a smirk  
Those words seemed to get the wanted effect as Bulma furiously stormed out of the room leaving a smirking Vegeta on the bed  
"Bulma zero, Vegeta one" said Vegeta to himselft  
A few weeks past in which Bulma and Vegeta stayed out of eachother's hair, well most of the time, Vegeta won almost all the arguments, by telling her she was hot or gorgeous, it greatly unnerved Bulma as she knew Vegeta meant what he said.   
Bulma was sitting infront of the controls after one another losing argument with Vegeta, when the communication screen showed someone trying to send a message to the ship, eagerly she accepted the message thinking it was from Goku, but it was not  
"VEGETA" screamed Bulma  
"COME HERE QUICK...FRIEZA!"  
Vegeta immediately rushed to Bulma's side and stared at the screen  
"Where is Gohan?" asked Bulma franticly  
Frieza smirked  
"The brat is with me, would you like to see him?"  
Bulma didn't have to answer him as a small boy stepped to Frieza's side  
"Gohan!" yelled Bulma, Vegeta only stared at the at the young saiyan, he could see they shaved his head bald,  
no doubt, when his father handed him over to Frieza years back ago, the also shaved his and his tail.   
"Gohan, don't worry, daddy is out looking for you!...Gohan?" confusion appeared in Bulma's eyes when the boy didn't respond to her  
"Lord Frieza, who are these people and why does it feel like I know them?" asked Gohan  
"No Hybrid, don't worry it's, just a bunch of morons that is looking for some kid called Gohan, and they think it is you" said Frieza in a serious voice  
Bulma went into shock  
"Gohan please you have to remember me, my name is Bulma, Bulma!...please Gohan, you have to remember, for the sake of your father and mother"  
Bulma broke in to tears  
"Sorry Miss. Bulma, I don't remember a Bulma, and I don't remember my name being Gohan, my name is Hybrid" said Gohan with a sad voice, this Bulma woman seemed so familiar...but how? he couldn't remember her.  
Frieza started laughing, not the cheerful one, but a evil laugh.  
The screen went blank and so did Bulma, her body rocked back and forward while she tried to keep her tears at bay. Vegeta stared down at her back, suddenly he just gave her a squeez and returned to the GR, this shocked Bulma, when he left Bulma broke down, she layed there crying for at least an hour, her sobs were reduced  
to a few tears...Again a message from the computer indicated someone wanted to talk the ship, Bulma rushed over to the controls and accepted the commucation link.  
To her suprise Gohan's face appeared on the screen  
Bulma wanted to start talking to him, but he interrupted her  
"Bulma, I truly don't remember you, I only remember Earth and that I should keep it safe, you have to talk quick, Frieza doesn't know I am here"  
"Gohan, please try remember us, where are you, how can we help, hold on a second" said Bulma all in one breath, she quickly send a photo of Goku of when he was training in the GR on his way to Namek, she glanced at the screen and saw Gohan receiving the picture, she could tell it meant a lot to him.  
"Bulma, I don't know my father, or I can't remember him, but please give him this message, tell him to return to Earth, he won't find me, in my memories I don't have a father" said Gohan, the screen went blank and it left Bulma alone once again... 


	5. For the sake of Earth

I know Gohan is a good guy, but he is still a four year old kid, for year olds sometimes believe everything that's told to them, their minds are easily twisted

* * *

Months passed, Bulma sended a recorded film of the two messages she recieved to Goku, while she and Vegeta returned to Earth.

Breaking the news to the other Z-warriors were hard as they all had a soft spot for Gohan, they had to sedate ChiChi who were on the near verge of killing Bulma.

Krillin was bought back to life, they wanted to transport Gohan to Earth, but they were reminded by Kami of the oath they made, to never use the dragon ball for selfish reasons, everyone knew the reason weren't selfish, but there was one point they understood.

One day the dragon balls wont be there anymore and they would have to live with out it, they might as well start getting used to that prospect now.

_**one week after Gohan sended Bulma the message**_

"You will pay for this Hybrid!" screamed Frieza at the young boy, he struck Gohan across the face, Gohan's body got used to the lack of energy, but when Frieza punched him he could feel himself slipping in to blackness as Frieza continiued kick and punch him. Frieza cursed as he slung Gohan on his bunk in the cell he was kept , this boy didn't know where to stop!

One of the scientists found an record of a message someone had sent, Frieza immeaditly knew that Gohan sended it as soon as he saw the blue haired woman, the brat actually had the common sense to tell the people just to fuck off, but still doing it behind his back! Well he would have to make sure Gohan finds no time to think of his family.

Months passed, months turned into a year, and somewhere in the galaxie a father were still searching for his son, and a young boy was learning the true meaning of evil and malice. Gohan had a whole six hours of lectures he had to attend, then three hours of languages, the truth was Gohan is very smart, he learned up to 3 languages a month, then he another five hour of training and sparring he had to do, often with Larbon, but most of them were trainers teaching him different styles. and thirty minutes sparring with Frieza were he would be beaten to the brink of death sometimes, eight hours to sleep and then short breaks in which he ate his lunch, breakfast and dinner and the whole time Zigel kept an watchful over him. This was Gohan's schedule Seven days a week nonstop, giving him no time to think about his past.

It has been eleven months since Gohan talked to Bulma, Frieza were succeeding in his goal to make Gohan forget who he really was. Gohan started forgetting how Bulma looked, the only person he could remember was this Goku guy who seemed to be his father, he was lucky Bulma had sended that photo of him.

At this moment Gohan were laying on his bunk, having a moment to himself, the first break he had in weeks, he was staring at the photo of Goku, when the door bursted open

"Hybrid get your ass down to Lord Frieza……right now…..Frieza is taking his usual spar with you a bit earlier than planned!" shouted Zigel. He and Gohan had developed a close bond with each other and he only pretended to bully Gohan, he had to do it. Gohan quickly stuffed the photo up in his spandex sleeves, if Zigel found that photo he would be forced to report to Frieza.

Gohan scrambled to get to the the training arena, Frieza didn't like to wait, Gohan walked through the doors, when he saw Frieza he gave a deep bow, he hated bowing to Frieza, but Frieza punished him when he one day refused to call him Lord Frieza or bow to him.

"You called Lord Frieza" asked Gohan in a respectful voice.

"Yes, time for our daily spar" said Frieza.

Though he didn't want to admit it, Gohan was without the ki-drainer his strongest opponent on the ship, he decided to keep Gohan's power a secret from the rest of the ship, only Zigel knew of the boy's power.

Before Gohan had time to duck Frieza gave him an uppercut to the jaw, Gohan stood his ground and blocked the rest of his attacks, Frieza growled, the boy had much more spunk in him today than normal days. Gathering a ki ball in his palm Frieza threw it at Gohan who blocked it with his arms, burning his spandex sleeves enough for the photo to slip out.

Silence hung in the air, as both warriors looked at the piece of paper floating to the ground, Gohan lunged for it, but Frieza quickly picked him up by his hair which seemed to hung now just below his shoulders, stooping down to the floor Frieza picked up the photo, giving one glance on what the paper was, Frieza energy spiked, pink electric flashes appeared around him. He dropped the picture and blasted it as it hit the floor erasing all remains of Gohan's links to his memory's.

Gohan never felt so angry in his life, how dare Frieza destroy something that was given to him to maybe help him regain his memories?

Gohan began scraming in rage, his energy building, pain pulsed through his body as the ki drainer tried to block his energy, the pressure became to much and the Ki drainer shattered to pieces. Frieza dropped Gohan in surprise, but Gohan kept floating in the air screaming, his eyes seemed to turn to turquoise and then back to black. If it was possible Frieza paled, gathering up all his energy Frieza transformed to his bulky form in which he fought Goku with, giving a mighty kick to Gohan's stomach seemed to knock Gohan out of his rage in to a wall, Gohan stood up from the spot he crashed in to, a smirk graced his lips, he flew to Frieza in a great speed only to be knocked again into a wall, Gohan heard something crack, was it his ribs or or his arms?..It didn't matter as Gohan energy started to fall again as he heard a metallic click around his arm.

"Well boy, I can see the training you received the past months seemed to help you" whispered Frieza in Gohan's ears, Frieza started punching and kicking him, more bones splinterd and broke in Gohan's body but Frieza kept going. After what seemed like hours Frieza stopped.

"Now listen boy, you have power, but if you keep this bullshit up I will destroy that blue haired fuck and the planet Earth, if you stop resisting I will stop treating you like a prisoner, I will you give you everything you want, I will give you power, join me and and I will not destroy Earth" said Frieza smirking. Gohan blinked, If this was to ensure Earth's safety, then he would do it

thought his warrior side, but the childish side which have been suppressed so long by the constant battles came forward, he could have anything he wants, anytime he wants…..

"Frieza, If this is to ensure my planet's safety, then I will do it"


	6. A new life, a lost race, or is it?

U guys hate me because Gohan had joined Frieza

Oh and instead of staying away 3 years,Goku returns

after one year.

One year has passed since Gohan joined Frieza, they still had a whole year to travel before they will reach Planet Ice, eight months has passed since Goku returned to Earth, though nobody wanted to admit it, he changed, he were still his cheery old self, but it like he realized Life is a bitch. Three months after Goku returned a strange young man appeared claiming he is from the future, he came to warn them about androids which will appear in twelve years time, after he returned to his time Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo started training more than ever.

"Onna" yelled Vegeta through the Capsule building.

"Yes Vegeta?" screamed Bulma

"I am hungry!" screamed Vegeta again

"And what should I do about it?" yelled Bulma again, coming through the door to the kitchen

"Feed me" said Vegeta smirking, he hated this woman,

yet he liked her guts, he stood without a t-shirt, you could see the well defined muscles that ran across his body, Bulma blushed when she looked at him,she hated him for doing this to her, always making her blush when she saw his abs and the worst thing was that he knew it. Although Bulma tried to deny it, she knew she and Vegeta have developed a physical attraction towards each other over the past few months.

It became so bad, that she dumped Yamcha, because her love for him was dying.

"And?" asked Bulma still blushing.

When he moved, his muscles rippled along the movements he made and right now he was leaning against the wall, with only shorts on, this made her blush even more.

Vegeta ignored the comment as he noticed her blush a deeper red every time he moved.

"Like what you see Onna?" he asked arrogantly with a cocky smirk.

This time Bulma blushed red as scarlet as blood

She started walking towards him in a seductive kind of way, she leaned up to his ear,she moved closer her lips would touch his ear

"What if I do?" asked Bulma in a husky voice, she pulled back, and walked out of the room

Vegeta didn't move an inch when she left, his ears picked up a noise right outside the door Bulma just left through

"Damned Bulma, you just couldn't control yourself could you, I hate you Vegeta, for making me act like a damn teenager, but two can play that game"

Bulma said to herself, behind the closed door, Unknown to her Vegeta were listening with his sensitive hearing, he smirked to him self, this would be interesting

Bulma became pregnant one month later and ChiChi two months after Bulma. The pregnancy gave Goku and ChiChi hope again, Goku still couldn't believe what Gohan said. Goku knew he couldn't leave his wife while she was pregnant, also not during the first year of the baby' life, he will continue his search when the baby turns two and a half.

Meanwhile on Frieza's ship….

"Lord Frieza, when are we landing one planet Ice sire?" asked a six year old Gohan, he and Frieza were currently eating dinner together for the first time in weeks.

"Patience is a virtue Hybrid" said Frieza

About five weeks after Gohan and Frieza made the agreement Frieza removed the Ki drainer on his arm, Gohan wanted a bedroom of his own, but Frieza told him he had to earn it, so soon after Gohan joined Frieza's army, he was the youngest corporal in history. Age didn't matter on the spaceship, the only thing that mattered was how much power you had. Gohan became on accident Corporal when he overheard two soldiers talking about killing one of the commanders, Gohan immeadetly reported to Frieza about it. Everyone on the ship thought Gohan were the weakest on the ship,but nobody understood why Frieza 'liked' him so much, they tried to figure it out and the most logical story was that Frieza adopted Gohan a his own son. But that didn't mean they wouldn't pick on him.

At the moment Gohan's armor looked now like Vegeta's armor, except he wore a black spandex and had a medal pinned to the front and Frieza's symbol on it.

"Sire, I don't have anything to do, I have already learned all the languages,these morons taught to me, and I know more about the races and their history than they do now" said Gohan irritated

Frieza noticed with each passing month Gohan became more hardened. He no longer used a soft voice when he spoke to Frieza, but a clear, strong and commanding voice,this indicated that Gohan would prove be a great leader one day. Frieza smirked, he knows of the stories that goes around his ship, everyone thinking Gohan is his adopted son, not that it would be a bad idea.

The boy is strong, intelligent and knows what he wants, these were elements Frieza would have liked to have in his son if he ever had one.

"Hybrid, I would like to invite you one of my trips when next time I go out" asked Frieza,

Gohan looked up surprised, he have almost forgotten ever meeting Bulma, and every time he did thought of it Frieza could see it on his face and start beating him, he had no desire anymore to return to Earth.

"Sire, I would be honored to come with you" said Gohan with true pride in his voice.

"Good, because we are leaving in an hour" said Frieza smirking

"What?…great time telling me, great time telling me, if you would excuse me" Gohan sped from the table down to the cell he slept in,he had to pack an extra set of clothes.

Frieza chuckled as he watched Gohan dissapear from sight, usually Gohan had to ask his permission before he could leave the table, for some reason Frieza just didn't mind Gohan just jumping from his seat to his room, or cell…..

"Dammit! that boy needs to get something better than the cell he is living in" thought Frieza as he continued to eat.

**Hours later**

Gohan gazed out of the window to the never ending blackness, it has been two hours since they climbed in to the ship, Larbon insisted in coming with them, Gohan felt a pang of envy in his hart when Frieza said yes. He knew he had the power to defeat Frieza's whole army if he wanted to, but it wasn't his time yet to prove himself.

"Well, well Hybrid want to spar?" asked Larbon in a cocky way, he haven't fought Gohan without his Ki-drainer he used to wore, Gohan looked, smirking with a glint in his eyes he nodded to Larbon. Larbon thought the stories about Gohan's power is a lie, how can a six year old child be so strong?

"Hope you said your prayers boy, cause you ain't getting' mercy from me" said Larbon and lowered himself into a fighting stance, Gohan stood with his arms crossed, suddenly Larbon dissapeared from sight, he appeared beside Gohan and started punching and kicking him, Gohan lazily lifted his arm to block, Larbon became enraged, this boy was toying with him, they have been sparring now for two hours straight and Gohan haven't lifted a single punch to him,

"Fight with me you fucking brat" yelled Larbon at Gohan as he gave a roundhouse kick to Gohan's face, instead of just blocking it, Gohan caught his foot mere inches from his face

"You want a fight? Then go look for someone who is your equal" said Gohan, he twisted Larbon's foot, you could hear bones cracking while Larbon yelled out in pain, quickly Gohan threw him in to the ground where stayed still not getting up again

"Weakling" murmured Gohan as he threw Larbon in a healing tank.

"In the healing tank?" asked Frieza when Gohan walked into the control room

"Well, the weakling wanted to spar with me" said Gohan quickly

"Look at you Hybrid, look at the warrior I have made you in one year" said Frieza

Gohan smirked

"So, why is the rise of a new king on an foreign planet so important to you?why don't you just send someone like you usually do?" asked Gohan

"I fear, this new king maybe to strong for my weakling soldiers to handle, and I don't want to send you, you would properly try and make a peace treaty with them" said Frieza

"Well what is wrong with making peace" asked Gohan defensively

"The reason why you don't see so many of my race today is because of them, a few decades ago, they destroyed our home planet, planet Ice is actually our moon, I was still an infant, that is why we destroy other races now, we don't trust anyone, we don't want this to happen again, that is why I destroyed the saiyan race, if there is one thing Hybrid, it is there is always a traitor behind your back"

Gohan didn't say anything,he didn't know what to say.

They continued to stare at the blackness for an hour, Frieza didn't know why he told the boy about his past, what would it be to him?

Gohan later left the room to get some sleep before they landed.

3 hours later

"Welcome Lord Frieza" said the creature in front of them, he looked like a grasshopper to Gohan.

"Yes, yes, can I speak to your king?" asked Frieza

"Why, most certainly sire, if you would follow me please" said the grasshopper again

They followed him through the passages and hall till they they stopped in front of a great door, with many carvings on it, Gohan looked closer at the carvings, it looked like some battle scene,a guy who looked like much like Frieza were being blasted by an grasshopper.Then the doors opened, the room were full of grasshopper, well that's what Gohan called them, he didn't care if they were called the Greenar race, Frieza walked in and Gohan and Larbon followed him till they stopped at the throne

"Why hello Frieza, may I ask who is the other two?" said the Greenarain King

"The boy Hybrid is one of my corporal's and the other green guy Larbon is one of my commanders..now what do you want" asked Frieza in a sneer

"Well, you seems to have an temper, well get to business, I am honored to have personally met you, I wanted to discuss an alliance with you" said the king

"No, I don't want an alliance with the Greenarian King" said Frieza

"You will regret this Frieza, I promise you" said the king again seething

"No, you destroyed my race, and I can judge from sarcasm in your voice that you don't really want an alliance" said Frieza, Frieza turned his back as he started walking towards the door. He sensed it coming, and he prepared to block it, Frieza turned around to block the Ki ball which were coming his way, before he could do anything, Gohan stepped infront of him and swatted it away like a fly, gasps could be heard coming from Larbon and the rest of the Greenarians,

The king flew at Gohan, but before he could hit him, he felt himself crash into the walls from the force of Gohan's kick, Gohan prepared a big blast and threw it at the king,he died instantly

Frieza smirked, he lifted his palm to the remaining prince, killing him on the spot, next to follow was the rest of the family, Gohan gasped

"They didn't do anything to you Frieza!" shouted Gohan at Frieza, he, Larbon and Frieza were the only beings in the room, the rest was dead

"Like I have said, it is a harsh world, you destroyed their king, they would have found a way to destroy you, the people close to you, they would have known you are from Earth, and they would have destroyed that planet" said Frieza

They left the blood splattered throne room and made their way towards the dock where their ship were kept. Gohan walked through the passages, wails echoing from every part of the palce, screams and cries could be heard from the sobbing Greenarians as they found their dead loved ones. Its was the most horrible sound Gohan have ever heard.

Frieza stopped the ship as it reached the end of the atmosphere of the planet, he opened the door which led to the outside, he flew outside and motioned Gohan to follow him

"Destroy the planet Hybrid" commanded Frieza

"What,no way!…I am not destroying this planet"

"Hybrid, do you want Earth to be destroyed?" asked Frieza in a serious voice

Gohan sighed,he closed his eyes as he lifted his palm

"Open your eyes, you will face this!" yelled Frieza as he struck Gohan across his face

Gohan paled, except for their spars, Frieza never punched him out side the spars

Gohan opened his eyes, which were filled with tears,he lifted his palm towards the doomed planet.


	7. A son lost a brother gained

"Hybrid, we are landing in a few hours, I want you to look at your best, since you are meeting my father and my brother" said Frieza as he sipped from his wine

"Yes sire" said Gohan as he bowed and left the room.

Gohan had changed since he destroyed the planet, it was now almost a year ago now, and he was seven, though he had the body of and child, he had the mind of an warior and everybody respected. After they returned from the Greenar Planet, the storie that Gohan destroyed the king in two moves spread like wild fire, Warriors of all ages and sizes respected him,

One memory would haunt Gohan forever,

Backflash 

_He just came back from another spar with Frieza a few months ago, and found the remains of Zigel on his bed, a head on a silwer platter, with the arms and legs strewn across the cell, he remembered the anger that went through him like wild fire, energy were crackling around him, and his usually white aura flared to a gold one, Frieza must have seen the energy spike on his scouter because he rushed to Gohan in mere minutes. Frieza didn't know what to do, he was supposed to hate the half bred, but instead he saw Gohan more and more as a son…..and maybe and heir._

_Gohan still in his blazing aura walked around the room as if he was searching for something, Gohan didn't show it the other warriors, not even Frieza the unique ability of sensing ki. He started following the fresh ki trail the person left, it sensed like it could have been Larbon, he followed it till he came to the mess hall, the trail stopped at Larbon, and to prove it, his hands were covered in blood. Frieza followed Gohan curiously, how did the boy knew how to follow the trail?_

"_Larbon…..why?" yelled Gohan, his energy started to rise, earning gasps and respect from the warriors around him_

"_Why not?…..what was he to you?" asked Larbon nervously, when every one sended him murderous glares_

"_He was something you could never have………a friend" said Gohan, his voice almost a whisper, his tail lashing behind him…He gathered his ki into one hand and blasted Larbon to bits and pieces, blood spattered Gohan's face as he stared to the spot where Larbon once stood as a living person. Gohan's auro died, and so did his rage, _

"_Hybrid get yourself washed up……and remind me to teach you how to make you kills clean, with out the blood" said Frieza smirking, Gohan mumbled an soft apology as he left to clean him self up._

"_Please arrange a new furnished room for Hybrid please, not a cell" asked Frieza one of the slaves_

**End back flash**

Gohan stumped around in his room he got a few months ago, he was seven and he had thousands of lives on his hand, Larbon was not the first to die under Gohan's rage, soon other beings followed, usually it was bullies, who would hurt some of the slaves.

He felt guilty for the person he turned into….

"For the sake of Earth, for the sake of Earth" said Gohan to himself

A knock came on his door

"Come in" said Gohan

"Master Hybrid, we have just landed and Lord Frieza is awaiting you" said the young slave.

"Inform Lord Frieza, I will join him in a moment" commanded Gohan

The slave was a present from Frieza, as a thank you gift for stopping the Greenarian king from attacking him. Gohan felt glad about it, because his room was always a mess, because he didn't have time to clean it after he returned from his spars and meetings.

"So Frieza where is the young saiyan? " asked King Cold

"Yes, how is the saiyan monkey doing, if you have to compare it with that Vegeta brat you had?" asked Cooler

"Hybrid is waiting outside, waiting for me to call him, he isn't as stubborn as normal saiyan are, but he has his own ideas, I am not letting him go on missions yet, but he came as far as being a corporal on the ship" answered Frieza with a tint of pride in his voice

"Also his power doubled, because I have a decent fighter to spar with at last, my power also increased" added Frieza, he was the youngest in the room, but he had the largest empire, becaue he didn't waste his time with fooling around woman. Like his father and brother does.

Frieza motioned one of the nearby slaves to get Gohan

Several minutes later a young soon to be nine year old walked through the doors

His black hair were tied in a lose budle that ended above his waist, his tail were such a deep brown, it almost seemed black, he wore a dark forest green spandex instead of the usual black, with his usual armor and the medal pinned on it.

"Father, brother meet Hybrid" said Frieza, Gohan really outdid himself, his armour were polished, his hair washed and he even had his nails cleaned.

"Lets take him for a quick spar faher," said Cooler with a smirk, this boy in front of him, couldn't possibly rival Frieza's power.

Cooler fazed out to reappear behind Gohan's back, unknown to Cooler Gohan sensed him behind his back, and fazed out to, only to reappear behind Cooler's back, Cooler felt himself flying towards the, he stopped himself a mere inch from the floor.

They continued to fight like this for an whole hour, with Gohan having the upperhand as he could sense Cooler's moves, but Cooler won when he transformed and knocked Gohan to the floor

"Spar is over" said Cooler, obviously impressed by Gohan

Gohan were sent to clean himself up while Frieza stayed to talk with his brother and father.

"Well Frieza, I really thought you were gonna kill the boy, the first time you bought him with you" said King Cold

"Well, father, I just proved you wrong" said Frieza with a sneer on his face

"yes, little brother, I am quite surprised in you, but the question now comes what should we do with him?" asked Cooler

"Well, I don't have time for hybrid saiyans, its between you two" answered King Cold

"Me neither, he is strong, I give him that, but I am way to busy, maybe we should just give him a place in the army"

"NO" yelled Frieza with a slight tone of pleading in his voice, Cooler didn't notice this, but King Cold did, he shrugged it of as his imagination when Frieza said

"I still have that other super saiyan monkey to kill, and said I wanted to do it with his own brat!"

"Okay…Frieza, take the boy, we don't care" laughed King Cold, Frieza is still a classic to him.

Much later Gohan sat on his bed back on the spaceship, they left planet Ice over 2 hours ago. He was realy nervous when he first met King Cold and Cooler, but they weren't that bad, he actually liked them in a weird way.

Frieza stood at the main window of the space ship

"You called Sire?" asked the commander as he bowed

"Yes, go to planet Earth, find out what happened with that Goku character, make sure they don't spot you, before you return, you must first call me, take the fastest pod there is in this space ship" said Frieza, the pods were three times faster than this big ship.

Five months later, Gohan is now nine

"What have you found out?"

The saiyan apparently left a few days ago to search for son, who got lost in space somehow, he has another son named Goten who is 2 years old, and a wife named ChiChi,"

"Bring the boy to me, but leave this message in his bed, I will send to you in a few minutes"


	8. Hopre lost foreverthis chap sucks

miruko you have a point, so here is the eight chapter for you

The Z warrior were shocked, first Gohan, and now Goten, Vegeta was the first to sense something is wrong when he sensed Goten's energy left the planet, he rushed over to Goku's house and found ChiChi knocked out cold on the floor. He also found a video tape. After Bulma secured ChiChi in a comfortable bed at capsule corp she and Vegeta watched the tape

"Hello Goku" came Frieza's sarcastic voice over the speaker, his face appeared on the screen

"Don't come looking for your kids, I already have one of them on my side, your youngest son will soon follow, one day Goku you will feel the humiliation you have put me through on Namek, and it wont be by my hands, you will suffer the defeat by your own sons's sneered Frieza yet again

"Oh, and don't worry about your little boy Gohan" sneered Frieza

"He is on his way becoming of becoming the perfect warrior, I made him to" the screen blacked, and zoomed in to another scene, it showed a nine year old Gohan training in the traning gounds, his spikey hair all over the place, then the camera blcked out again, it showed Gohan blasting someone to bits

"Hoped, you likes my home films" said Frieza in a fake sympathetic voice

The screen went blank

Bulma and Vegeta turned to each other

"Fucken bastard" said Vegeta

"What are we going to tell Goku?" asked Bulma tearfully

Vegeta went to Piccolo and told him what happened, Piccolo contacted Goku through a mental link they shared

"_Goku!"_

"_What is it Piccolo?"_

"_Its about Gohan"_

"_IS he home?_

"_No, something happened to Goten and ChiChi"_

"_Hold on"_

Seconds later Goku appeared beside Piccolo

"What happened?" asked Goku as he searched out ChiChi and Goten's ki to make sure they were okay, ChiChi's ki seemed distressed and Goten's ………

"Where is Goten?" asked Goku in a threatening voice

"Frieza" said Piccolo as plainly as he could

"NO…….NO!………NOOO, THE BASTARD WILL PAY FOR THIS, HE WILL PAY!"

With his last sentence Goku bursts in super saiyan, but his power kept growing, his hair grew longer and his got a bit more bulky

"GOKU!….CALM DOWN, DAMMIT, FRIEZA SENDED A TAPE, A MESSAGE FOR YOU…..IT ALSO SHOWED GOHAN!" yelled Piccolo in attempt

to calm Goku

"Where is it?"

Goku sat in front of the tv screen, the tape just ended

Goku looked up, he surprised every one with the new hope that shined through his eyes

"Frieza wont kill Gohan or Goten, you can see Frieza think of Gohan as his son, and I think the same will happen to Goten, also Gohan didn't turn out so bad as I thought he would" said Goku with a sad smile on his face

"Goku, how can you say that, didn't you see the way he just killed that man?" asked Bulma

"He was protecting a slave, if you would look more closely at the video its shows a young boy hiding behing Gohan, also there wasn't laughter in his eyes when he killed the man, there was rage, Gohan and Goten will come back to Earth eventually, even if it is to kill me"


	9. A new mission, old memories

i feel that i didn't over do it when i had Goten kidnapped, i want this story to have unexpected twists to suprise you guys, if i dont this story will sound just like the other "Gohan is Frieza's army stories" excepr mine has more details

* * *

"Well, is the commander here?" asked Frieza impatiently

"He is on his way as we speak sire" answered the guard,

at that moment the commander walked in with a bundle in his hands

Frieza took the bundle as he dismissed the commander, he placed the sleeping

Goten on the table

"Fuck, he has to be the spitting image of his father, I cant let Hybrid see him with this hairstyle, it will have to be cut shorter, he will need his tail too, his name will have to do, lets hope its doesn't ring any bell for Hybrid" mumbled Frieza to himself

Frieza walked with Goten in his arms to the hospital wing

"Do something with his hair, I don't want it ever to be in this style again, regrow his tail, fit him into proper clothes and send him back to me" said Frieza as he dumped Goten in one the scientists arms, Goten started wailing and screaming killing every one's ears. Frieza slapped him in the face in attempt to make him silent again, this seemed to make the boy cry much harder, Frieza quickly took Goten from the doctor in attempt to slap him more, but when Goten was in his arms again he started giggling

Frieza almost dropped Goten in surprise, the brat actually liked him? Frieza threw Goten at the doctor, causing the doctor drop him on the floor making him cry even more cry even more, Frieza ignored it and walked out.

"Sire, what is this all about?" asked Gohan impatiently to Frieza, Frieza summoned him out of a very important meeting

Just as he finished his sentence the doors opened and slave walked Goten in his arms, he walked to Frieza who took Goten from him, quickly dismissing the slave Frieza turned to Gohan

"Hybrid, meet Goten, he is your new brother"

"So that would make you my father" said Gohan jokingly

"Maybe" smirked Frieza

"When this boy is old enough, I want you to train him, let say when he is about five" said Frieza,

"Also, I have some pleasant news for you" said Frieza

"Yes?" asked Gohan

"Well we had this ship now for about five or four years, we are landing tomorrow on a planet not far from here, we are buying a new ship, I know you hate this ship"

"Seriously, aw man that is good news" said Gohan

"Do you know how sick I am of this place?" said Gohan again

"That's not all" said Frieza

To move up in the in the ranks, I decided I will send you out on missions"

"Realy, thanks Sire, thank you so much!" cried Gohan as he bowed over

and over to Frieza

"What do I have to do on most of these mission?" asked Gohan eagerly

"Well Hybrid, you will like this part, I am at the moment selling the planets who rebelled against me and I need them uninhabited….

Gohan paled not forgetting the last time he destroyed a planet."


	10. Pushing myself away from me

"Okay, better get this over and done with, for the sake of Earth, for the sake of Earth" muttered Gohan to himself. He just landed on planet Grevous, this was one of the many planets he had to purge and right now he was on his first one mission'

"I think I will transform first, then I wont remember it so well" said Gohan as he looked up to the moon, he have transformed numerous times, and each were the same as the other, painfull, his eyes turned red, and a dark brown fur covered his body, he could feel how his skin would grow, gow his teeth would turn into long ficious fangs.

With a mighty raor the oozaru transformed Gohan swept through the cities destroying each one by one.

Gohan woke up the next morning with the smell of death in his nose, he sat up, and looked at his surrounding, everywhere he looked he saw signs of death, Gohan sighed, the worst thing was he still had finish his mission

As he walked through the buildings Gohan started feeling guilty,over not feelingguilty for destroying and killing.

Gohan's thoughts were distracted by the sound of someone breathing, he followed the sound and came upon a boy of maybeseven years old who were dying, his breath were laboured and he cried because of the pain

"Mommy, mommy help me, its hurts so much!" sobbed the little boy, he lost both his legs, and his stomach were open, he was bleeding to death

Gohan couldn't watched as the boy's chest rose up and down as he struggled to breath, Gohan powered up as he started screaming and threw and enormous Ki ball towards the remains of the city, he continued screaming, his hair turned form its night sky black to a glowing gold that rivalled the sun, his coal black eyes turned turquoise as he continued to scream, he gathered energy in his hand and destroyed the boy's remaining body, it ceased the boy's life but it didn't ceased the sound of someone crying, sobs raked through Gohan's body as he cried for the pain the boy went through. The pain the planet felt.

After what seemed like hours Gohan stopped his sobbing

"Frieza is right, life is harsh and sacrifices haves to be made, there isn't a place for weakling in this world" said Gohan to himself shoving the last thoughts he held about Earth and the difference between right and wrong to the back of his mind, he didn't care if this was wrong anymore, he have a job that needs to be done….

_**Two years later**_

"Fucking bastard" muttered Gohan as he stared at the remains of the general he just killed, make it traitor, he was now Frieza's top soldier and Commander, Goten turned six this week, it has been two years since Goten were bought on the ship now. Gohan was now a eleven year old and making a name for himself through out the galaxy as a planet purger, his jobs were clean and most of the building were completely removed or completely in tact….

Gohan continued his way to Frieza's room as he ordered one of the slaves to clean up the floor.

Gohan knocked on the door and went in

"Hybrid, what is it this time you have done?" asked Frieza as he looked down to the eleven year old, Gohan always did something unexpected yet expected

Gohan said nothing as he handed Frieza a few documents clearly indicating plans that would have insured Frieza's downfall.

"Hybrid, see to it that the general is killed" said Frieza in and angry voice

"Already took care of it Sire" said Gohan

"Good, at least we have one brain on this ship" said Frieza as he chuckled

"Hybrid, I am promoting you to the leading general of this ship and the rest of my empire" exclaimed Frieza

Gohan said nothing, he simply gave Frieza a deep bow of grattitute.

Gohan left to get himself a new uniform.

Another knock came to Frieza's door

"Come in" sadi Frieza irritated

A spikey haired boy peeked from behind the door

"Father?" asked Goten, Frieza hated it then the boy called him father, and ordered Goten only to call him father when the were alone, Gohan only sometimes did

"Yes, Goten?" sighed Frieza, Goten was now four year old, Goten wore a spandex short and shirt for clothes, unlike Gohan he wasn't allowed to wear armour yet. The usual spikes he had as baby that made him look like Goku were cut, making his hair spike up more than usual

"Father, you know this mission thingy Gohan always goes on?" Goten never called Gohan Hybrid like every body else does for some reason.

"Yes?" asked Frieza

"Well, I was wondering…." Continued Goten now unsure

"Get to your point Goten!" yelled Frieza

"I was wondering if you would let me go with him?" asked Goten

"No" said Frieza

"Aw, come on…..big please?………pretty please?…….pwetty pwease?" asked Goten now in a babyish voice, he knew Frieza hated it when he talked like that and begged, Frieza always says a warrior never talks like a baby and he never begs

"Fine, only if you stop fucking begging and talking like a fucking baby!" growled Frieza irritated, he liked Goten, but dammit!..that kid knew how to push his buttons

Goten smirked, he always got what he wanted with Frieza

"Thanks father, see you in a few day, Gohan is leaving now for his next mission in one hour" yelled Goten as he ran to the door, the door closed, Frieza sighed

Goten is stronger than Gohan was at four, that made him one of the strongest on this ship, many feared Goten .Unlike his brother who is always serious Goten were the typical younger brother, he pulled mean and funny pranks on the men. He also learned the technique of turning super saiyan, Frieza isn't sure if it is a good thing or bad thing.

"Gohan!' yelled Goten as he ran across to Gohan who were halfway climbing in his pod, he now wore royal blue spandex, with the usual white armour, his usual silver tipped boots were gold. He also got a red cape, but he only has to wear it formal dinners and meeting

"Yes Goten?" asked Gohan, he was scheduled to leave in an hour, but he felt bored, so he decided to leave early

"Frieza said I can come with you on your missions…..isn't that great?" asked Goten umping up and down

"Yeah, just great, im stuck with my baby brother" muttered Gohan sarcasticly

"I heard that you fucking moran!" yelled Goten as his eyes flashed teal  
"Fine, you can come with me, but don you ever swear again, where the hell did you hear that word?" yelled Gohan

"Oh from you and father" replied Goten acting like nothing is wrong

"First you will need armour and some boots, not that shoes you are wearing,and a pod" said Gohan as he motioned a slave over

"Get Goten some armour and boots, and a pod, I must be ready in ten minutes" orders Gohan, the slave just nodded his head, he remembered when Gohan saved his life numerous times , but Gohan changed, well Gohan surely couldn't help that he lived with Frieza as his mentor, Gohan barely remembers him now.

"Gohan, are we there yet?" came Goten's voice over the link that connected him to Goten's pod, they have been travelling for ten minutes now, Gohan felt glad he asked for a pod that he could control form his own pod

"No, not yet, but go to sleep" sadi Gohan as he released some sleeping gas in Goten's pod, ah peace at last, maybe it is a good idea to let Goten participate on missions now.

Goten is very lucky, When Gohan first came on board Frieza used to punish him all the time, and struck him when ever he wanted to. But he grew used to it, and he actually likes Frieza now, most people don't like him, Goten or Frieza because Frieza spends attention to them, most people realy thinks he and Goten is Frieza's son, which is totally a lie, but why does Goten call him father,and whyhe cant help getting the feeling Frieza is hiding something from him…….


	11. Child no more

"Shhhhhh, it is okay Goten, it is okay to kill, remember this is our job" said Gohan to his crying brother, poor Goten never realy thought they would kill the people, Gohan have always shielded Goten's eyes whenever Frieza would kill someone, most of the times Frieza wouldn't notice this, but when he did he would start beating Goten for being such a weakling, Frieza couldn't exactly beat Gohan anymore because Gohan grew stronger than him, but he made Gohan swear he would never rebel against Frieza, Goten thought nothing of it as Frieza would beat him, because he would usually forget the beating after a few weeks, Frieza was very soft on Goten

"No, but Gohan these people have life's just like you and me" replied a tearful Goten

"Goten, you should just accept it, there is no space for weaklings, its an animal world out there and the one that is the strongest rules" said Gohan bitterly, trying to convince himself also

"Well you are stronger than Father" said Goten

"Goten, it isn't that simple, first of all I have an oath to him, and secondly he raised me basicly, and he is a mentor to me, and there is part of him I very much like and a part I hate, though I always get the feeling he is hiding something from me, and I know my real name Gohan has something to do with it" said Gohan

After a fe minutes passed, Gohan breaks the silence

"Well, Goten you ready to tackle another city?" asked Gohan

"Dammit Gohan, I just cant bring myself to kill them" said Goten

"Fuck Goten, get your self together, we have a job to do!" yelled Gohan as he started shaking Goten, realising what he is doing Gohan let go of Goten staring in a frightful way at Goten

"Goten, I am sorry tha-"

"Leave it, you are right, we have a job to do" replied Goten coldly towards his brother, Gohan never heard Goten speak with such a bitter and icy voice.

Goten sounded like Gohan, inside Gohan wept for Goten who have finally lost sweetness and childish character.

So city after city they went killing all those who is in their way, Gohan also now realised why Frieza wanted this spesific planet of his back, the people here were strong,or at least their weapons were strong, they managed to knock Goten out with one of their weapons, Gohan got so enraged he killed the men, then hepicked Goten up and rushed to his pod and Goten's the people started cheering thinking they had won watching as two pods flew from the planet, but their cheering soon turned to confusion as the pods stopped, one pod opened showing the same black haired almost teenager boy they fought a few minutes ago, something glowed brightly from his hands

"Shit, he is going to blow up the planet!" screamed one of the soldiers, it was easy to hide from your enemy, but its was not easy to hide if you had no place to hide

The could only watched as the black haired boy's hair turned blond, or was it gold?

The ball in his hand seemed to grow now much larger, so large the boy had to held it above his head, seconds seemed like hours for the people, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife, a thick electric atmosphere formed, it would felt as if you couldn't breath, they heard the boy yell something as he released or rather threw ball from his hands

"Nobody, I mean nobody tries to kill my brother" screamed Gohan in rage, releasing the ki ball from his hands, Gohan watched as the ball sunks into the ground, destroying everything it touched, Gohan dropped out of super saiyan, he flew to his pod as he felt the oxygen in the air disappear. Quickly jamming in the coordinations to Frieza's ship they blasted off.

Unknown to Gohan, Goten sat awake in his pod, sobbing for what his brother did…


	12. Arival of the Andriods

Mean while back on Earth, the years passed, Goku and ChiChi moved to Capsule Corporation, Bulma insisted they should move to CC, three years after Goten also disappeared.

Luckily ChiChi is a strong woman, and she started home schooling Trunks and cook for the briefs, Goku sparred with Vegeta most of the times, when ChiChi and Goku arrived at Capsule Corp, Vegeta were not happy sharing 'his' house with tA 'harpy and a third class baka', but ChiChi quickly changed his mind when dhe cooked for them.

Goku knows it would be only a matter of time before Gohan and Goten will come to kill him, and when they kill him they would also destroy Earth, Goku alerted the world leaders of this, so they could for just in case prepare them self if he was unsuccessful of beating his sons, and obviously they thought he were nuts.

"Goten would be ten or eleven now, and Gohan seventeen" thought Goku as continued o push his body, the day he lost Goten he gained another level of super saiyan, soon afterwards he and Vegeta tested this new level they concluded this is not a supers saiyan level two, when Goku transforemed again to that level, he grew much more bulky and his hair only grew and inch or two, this level chould never be used, it made him too slow

Mirai Trunks arrived three years ago, to give them his final warning of the androids and a antidote for some heart virus that Goku will getsaving his life. Mirai, promised to return.

In the following three years Vegeta also mysteriously disapeared

"Okay guys this is it, we have prepared for this day more than a decade" said Goku as stood on the cliff waiting for the androids to appear, Trunks were now ten, although Goku didn't want Trunks in the fight he couldn't say anything, Trunks wanted to come, and so did his father, if he were here

"That is if they appear" snorted Yamcha

No sooner did the words slip out of his mouth when a explosion sounded through the air, birds fluttered away, and the squirrels scrambled up the the trees, for a second the world stood still, the silence were deafning before scream filled he air, the scream were of despair, horror, shock, Goku couldn't describe the sound he was hearing, half the city just got wiped

"I guess, you have to take those words back Yamcha" said Goku as he jumped to the sky, the others soon followed with a grumbling Yamcha

Another explosion shook the Earth, and between the screams Goku could hear now the faint sound of laughter, not like a child, but a deep, yet pitched laughter filled with malice and joy. The smoke cleared and two figured could be seen coming from the smoke, the looked like Russian dancers, with their puffy pants with the small fat one' white face and the older one who looked like he could be Rasputin's heir, with the vicious hair that fell from under his head to the bomy face which showed very one.

"Gero" growled Goku

"Goku I am surprised to find you here" said Gero now known as android twenty

"well, I had a little friend who told me all of your plans, don't even dare to think you wil succeed" sneered Goku

"Well Goku, you can train as much as you would have liked, but I still have the upperhand" said Gero smirking

"Oh yeah, how?" asked Goku in a daring voice

"Since you have defeated me when you were a little boy, I have been studying your fighting techniques and skills, actually all of your fighting skill, I caught a glimpse of Frieza's style" said Gero in a triumphant smile

"How could you have seen Frieza, we were on Namek!" yelled Goku

"oooh, lets just says there were a bug in yout ship" said Gero, laughing for his own joke

"It recorded a bit of Frieza' fighting with a Namek named Nail, I am corerect Piccolo"

If Piccolo could pale, he would, is eyes widened, but he said nothing

"I got two bugs, one o Bulma's ship and one on your Goku, the one on Bulma's ship. Unfortuntly one of them got destroyed when the planet exploded"

"And the other one" asked Goku

"That is my secret, but tell me Goku, I would have expected your sons at least to here when their father dies, but looks like they are well one their way becoming what you fought for so many years now'

"Shut up, you bastard!" sneered Goku, his eyes flashing teal, but only for a moment.

"Well, lets get this over with" whispered Trunks to no one, he knew of Goku;s two sons who were kidnapped, and he knew that he and the youngest one were like brothers when they were small, and also knew how it pained Goku thinking about them.

"Yes, you are right Trunks, lets get this over with" said Gero in a sadistic voice, he nodded to Nineteen who prepeared a killer ki ball in his hands, Trunks who knew the ball were to strong for him to block

He closed his eyes, and waited for his coming death……………..

* * *

If you don't know who Rasputin is, he was a Russian priest, i think whi is believed to have been a evil guy and had powers, or something in that line

I don't want to bore you guys so here is a link to pics of Rasputin :

http:homepage.tinet.ie/pbarry/rasputin/raspics.htm

Goku didn' t accend to super saiyan 2, he gained the ultra super saiyan form, i hope people dont take it wrong

an sorry if this chap sucks, i trying to figure out how to go from here, i i kow what i wanna do, but i havent figure out how...


	13. Beginning of a new Saga:The Andriod Saga

_**1.When will Gohan become super saiyen?**_

_Well i thought you guys know that he is already a super sayian, goten too, it just they dont bring it out much_

_**2. will Goten become stronger then Gohan or will Gohan always stay stronger?(I  
hope Gohan stays stronger)**_

_Gohan stays the stronger one, but there might be a chance Goten will be on one point stronger,but im not sure_

**3. Will Goten ever kill anyone? or will Gohan be the one killing and Goten  
having to watch.**

_Goten already did, remember he purges planets, i just didn't want to go on detail with his first planet and kill,  
_

**4. How much longer 'till Gohan and Goten come to earth?**

Wait and see__

**5.Will Gohan be a bad boy type and not a nerd like they sadly had him in the  
series?**

_Gohan isn't a bad boy, and he isn't a nerd_

**6. Will Gohan and Goten try and kill goku and people or will they remember them  
right away?**

_Thats for me to know and you to find out_

**7. Will there be a sequal?**  


_Yup, and il try doing the chapters longer, its just the reason i write it so short is, i just go sit down in front of my pc and start typing, i plan my story as i type._

_Thx for the guys who reviewed my story so, i warning you guys im not gonna update so much since shcool is starting again Monday_

_

* * *

_

Before Nineteen could release the ball he found him self crashing in to the building behind, Nineteen looked up to see a short man with flame like hair

"Stay away from my son android!" roared Vegeta

"Thanks dad" said Trunks weakly

"When this is over, you me and the Gr, got it?" sadi Vegeta in a stern voice not looking once at Trunks keeping his eyes on Gero and Andriod nineteen

Seeing that Gero were distracted by the change of events, Goku seized the moment to attack Gero and Vegeta attacked Nineteen.

Both saiyan attacked with brute force trading a fist for fist and a kick for a kick, the androids seemed to grow weak, until nineteen closed his hand around Vegeta's mouth, Vegeta struggled with all his might, but he felt his body go weak and limp

Goku threw a blast to Gero in order to destroy him, but to his horror Gero absorb it like sweet candy, Goku waists no time rushing to Vegeta , while he ducks Gero's attacks, he attacked or rather tried to attack Nineteen

Seeing nothing is helping, he felt glad that the other Z-warrior managed to keep Trunks from helping his father, Goku shot a ki-ball at Piccolo's feet, Piccolo leaped from his stance and attacked Gero

With Gero out of the way, Goku bursts in super and gives a mighty roundhouse kick to Nineteen's side, not expecting the kick would be so powerful Nineteen pummels to the ground releasing Vegeta from his grip, Goku continued his assault on Nineteen never stopping to give him a chance to recover from the kick

Krillin rushed over to Vegeta to give him a senszu bean, he paled when he saw Vegeta's eyes, the were white, there were no trace of the usual coal black orbs that filled his eyes

Krillin worry's is soon over when he saw the warrior breathing again, now to get that bean into his mouth, Vegeta sat up, but he was weak, not venturing a closer step to Vegeta knowing Vegeta's pride wont allow it he simply called

"Hi Vegeta, catch" Krillin threw the bean which Vegeta barely caught, he chewed it and felt his lost strength returning, as his strength grew his rage grew, hoe dare that picee of crap drain him? Vegeta bursts into super saiyan and flew to where Nineteen and Goku were fighting.

Goku knows that if he attacks Nineteen with enery he would only make him stronger, and it didn't help that he was made out of some weird strong material.

Suddenly Goku feels Vegeta's raging energy behind him and duck as Vegeta lands kick square on Nineteen's face

Gero have already beaten Piccolo off him and calls Nineteen to him

"Oh no you don't" yells Vegeta and and grabs the android by his hands

"Now. I.. have. you. Vegeta. you. should. not. have. Grabbed. My. Hands. now. i. wil.l absorb. your. energy. till you. are. dead, " said the android in a small robotic voice, it was different to Gero's,

"VEGETA NO!" yelled Goku in desparation

"Oh so, you wont let go of my hand will you tin can?" said Vegeta in sarcastic voice

The android smirked

"Well then, your hands will have to let go of your arms!"

Vegeta kicked with both of his feet in Nineteen's face, but instead of letting his feet down, Vegeta kept it on the androids metalick face and starts to straightening his legs

"Nineteen. Let go you fool hissed Gero" hissed Gero

But it was too late, Vegeta already damaged his hearing systems, and you could a huge black tear in his neck starting to form, but only for a split second, the next second Nineteen's head falls to the ground smoke still raising from the opening of his neck

Vegeta smirk

"I wonder who's next?" he asked

"You idiots, I am not just any other android, I am the creator of them!" screamed Gero and fled, Vegeta lifted his palm towards the fleeing android

"NO, DON'T DO IT" yelled someone, every one followed the sound to the voice...Mirai Trunks


	14. Escaped prey

Gero ceases the oppertunityof distraction to escape from the vicious Saiyans, Vegeta's furious eyes turns to rage when Gero is no longer with them.

Vegeta curses

"Give me a good damn reason why I should not blast you boy" he yelled

"That is not the Andriods I told you about about, the look different, younger more human" said Mirai

Every one started in shock at the boy from the future

"What do you mean?" asked Goku

"Didn't you wonder why your fight with them are so easy?" they are not the androids I warned you about, we must follow Gero to his lab, so we can find and destroy the other androids before he will release them" said Mirai

"Leave Gero to me, with my new Super saiyan powers, I am stronger than any of you!" shouts Vegeta as he bursts to Super Saiyan ad sped after Gero

"No Father!" yelled Mirai in despair

Just then a hover car appeared near them, Trunks looked up to see his mother waving through the window to them as she lands

"Hi guys!….looks like you beated them hu?……….and here is my future son, Mirai!" Bulma rushes over to Mirai giving him a hug

"Hi, mom….no the fight is not, I have a feeling we are on the tip of a major event of fights" said Mirai, he didn't return the hug Bulma gave him, when Bulma rushed to him he could see the lookof envy that crossed his past self's face

"We better stop Gero and Vegeta, come lets follow Vegeta yelled Goku and flies away, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien following them,

"Mirai I will take Bulma and Chibi Trunks home, I am not the strongest fighter around here" said Yamcha miserably

"Thanks Yamcha" said Mirai

"NO wait, I going with you huys to fight!…ive bin trained my whole life for this fight!" yelled the younger Trunks in anger

"No Trunks, I get a feeling that even Goku will have his hands full, and we need mother fot the dragon radar, she have to stay alive, so you and Yamcha must protect her" hushed Mirai the younger Trunks to silence.

What MiraI said were true, his, their mother needed protection

"Come on Yamcha, mom let get back to CC" mumbled Trunks as he walked to his mother

Mirai blasted into super saiyan hoping he could gain more ground to reach his father.

Meanwhile Gero have taken to the ground and due to his non-exsistent ki he complicated the Z warriors task of finding him and the lab that holds the other creations of him.

Vegeta landed in the dense dark green forest below him, he saw Gero dropping from the sky to the ground, he walked though the big trees, every movement caught his eye, he was the predator, Gero the prey, Gero could easily turn it around though, a rustle in a bush not far from Vegeta caught his ears, stopping dead in his track Vegeta froze straining to hear another sound, with each passing second the rustling became louder and louder…

Vegeta walked silently to the bush, so silent you could almost swear if he could walk any more lightly he would float, Vegeta concentrated so much on the movement of the rustling bush he didn't notice his surroundings anymore, a twig broke under his snow white yet dirty and muddy boots, the golden specks that tips his boots glistens under the sun beams that managed to show through the thick trees and the swampy green leaves above him.

With the sound of the breaking twig Vegeta's insides froze, split secodns later birds flew from the bush that has been rustling mere seconds ago…

About a half mile away Gero's new robotic ears catchtes the sound of a tiny flock of birds fluttering into the sky disappearing over the horizon, the elastic material that covered his face supposedly to be skin stretched into a smirk as he darted off in the direction he heard the birds come from

"Damn Vegeta's pride!" curses Goku as he flies over the the forest that seems to cover the gound by miles, with his sensitive smell he smells the air the trees provide, so clear and refreshing, he smell the Earth that traps the trees deep down to their roots, evoking memories of times when he camped with a two year old Goten, and a three year old Gohan in these grounds. A sudden drop in Vegeta's ki snaps Goku back reality.


	15. Lost sons yet again

Well, is bored blah, blah, blah,here is the next cha

WITH GOHAN IN IT!

* * *

Six years went by, years in which Gohan and Goten became cold hardened warriors, but they still retained some of their morals, like killing only when necessary, Goten later started going on his own missons. Goten and Gohan's relationship grew stronger with each other, and also towards Frieza, Goten's adopted father and Gohan's mentor.

Gohan's also dropped the feeling of Frieza hiding something from him,

_**Six years later when they arrive at Frieza's ship from another purge**_

Gohan and Goten were surprised to find Frieza were waiting for him, while Frieza sended Goten went to take a shower he talked with Gohan

"I have a feeling that my brother and father is going to turn against me, I have been sensing it for a while now, since I made you general, they are afraid of your power and my power together, they will think that I want to to take their worthless piece of shit that they call an empire, and they are jealous of mine" said Frieza looking Gohan for the first time Gohan can ever remember in the eye

"I am strong Hybrid, strong enough to handle one of them, but not two of them, they are going to team up against me" stated Frieza

"That is why I made an important decision regarding you and your brother, I am going to send you back to Earth" said Frieza again, Gohan felt like collapsing

"I know you are strong Gohan, but I wont let you face my Father and brother, I don't want anything to happen with you and Goten, you two were the first real companionship I had, If Icould ever have a son it would be you and Goten" said Frieza with a tint of pride in his voice, this is also the first time Frieza ever said his real name

Gohan said nothing, he couldn't say anything

"You are leaving today" said Frieza breaking Gohan's thoughts

"I will leave only if you tell me something" said Gohan

"What do you want to know?" asked Frieza, knowing what Gohan would ask

At that moment Goten walked through the doors, you could see he just had a shower, his hair were still damp, and there were droplets of water streaming over his early developed muscles, he was only in his spandex pants

"Goten, how many time have I told you not to waltz in here right after you showered" asked Frieza in mock anger

"Lost count" replied the ten year old to Frieza

"Frieza, you are changing the subject" said Gohan as he looked down at Frieza, Frieza barely came up to his shoulders now

"What were you guys talking about father?" asked Goten curiously

"Frieza, was about tell us why we are here, how we came here, and what our link is to Earth" said Gohan never taking his eyes of Frieza

"Good question Gohan," said Goten as he waited expectantly for Frieza to answer

Frieza knew Gohan and Goten wont leave, if he refuses to tell them, and if he tell them, then they wont return mayby, that is if he is still alive... Giving in Frieza told them

"On planet Namek, I fought a saiyan, who is your father, when I saw I couldn't defeat him, I kidnapped you Gohan, I wanted him to suffer the humiliation I went through"

Frieza stopped, he looked at Gohan's face, his eyes were unreadable, but his face were as white as Frieza's skin

"Then, I heard he had another son, I took that son to from him"

Gohan and Goten said nothing, they were torn,

"We will go get ready to leave Frieza, there is one thing that I will never do for you now" said Gohan as his eyes flashed teal

"I wont kill my own blood, not for you"

Frieza, wanted to hung his head down in shame, but his pride wouldn't let him, all he worked for, gone with one sentence, everything he did to have a a bond with the two brothers

"But there s one thing, that will never change, you were a mentor, and you taught me how harsh the world really is, and I want to thank you for raising me father" said Gohan, Frieza couldn't detect if Gohan were sarcastic with the lat word or not

"Hybrid, last word of advice, always use every chance as your last chance" said Frieza as Gohan turned his back to Frieza ignoring Frieza's words looking to Goten

"Gohan, where are we going?" asked Goten wide eyed, he still didn't know half what went on

"I will explain you later, pack your stuff and meet me at our pods in ten minutes" answered Gohan as he walked out, Goten turned to Frieza

"Father, I do blame you, and I don't know if I should be angry at you or not, but I do give my thanks and regards, may we meet again" said Goten as he followed Gohan. Frieza knew, this was going to be the last time he would ever see them again and although he screwed it up, he was glad he could have them as his sons

Goten were confused, Frieza raised him, and he realy did think of Frieza as a father, yet he he didn't know if he should be angry at Frieza, he could understand Gohan's rage,

Gohan were punished by Frieza, for thinking of his family, though he could not remember them.

Goten felt like he were Frieza's toy, just an object he could use against his father…


	16. Andriod destroyed, another found

well, the reason i didn't update is, i was a bit scared updating, i am really ashamed of the stupid grammar mistakes i made and i apologise to everyone who must get iritated through by my bad english, the funny thing is, in school my english is above average lol...well, here is the next Chap

* * *

"Well Vegeta, looks like you are the prey!"

A red crimson river trickled from Vegeta's nose, a cut which narrowly missed Vegeta's eye, Gero steps back to look at his handiwork of blood, Vegeta were on his knees, his hands on the grounds, Gero is surprised to hear not the gasping of a person close to death or beaten up but the sound of laughing Vegeta stood up, he lifts his head, through the blood covered face he is smirking, almost a mocking smile.

"You truly are pathetic Gero, I gave my self away when the birds flew away, but still you wasted that chance" said Vegeta

"You mean I wasted you!" said Gero in a screeching voice, showing the panic that couldn't be shown in his eyes

"You are pathetic Gero!" said Vegeta

"You are not worthy of my time, even baboon head Kakkorot can match me!" said Vegeta scowling now at the mere though of his long time rival

"So you want a match?" asked Gero

"Obviously, a Saiyan warrior never back away from a challenge!"

"Vegeta, give me a chance and I will release beings equal or maybe more to your power" said Gero with un detectible malice in his voice

"I will destroy them anyway, but lets see what toys you have made"

"Hardly toys Vegeta"

Gero sprints away from Vegeta heading directly to his lab hidden in the dark valley, with mountains looming over it.

Vegeta followed him

"Gero feverishly pushed in the passward to open his guarded lab behind the steel doors, not that steel were strong

"Looks like I have to name you cave man instead of tin man, you hair certainly fits the picture"

Gero growled of that is possible for a android, he walked over to three coffin like objects

As Gero opened the first which revealed a blonde, arrived the rest of the Z warriors, everyone stood there speechless for the calm way Vegeta and Gero acted, Mirai was snapped back by reality when Gero revealed a black haired human like android who walked aside to the blonde

"Doctor Gero" they both said at the same time

"Good, yes good, you remember me, last time I activated you, you were malfunctioning, that is my mistake, but this time you are perfect, your first orders ….. destroy those pathetic people who call them selves warriors" said Gero in a voice so fast you could barely make out what he says

"No father, get out of the way!" screamed Trunks as he cups his hands together forming a large energy ball in his hand, releasing it towards the inside of Gero's lab

As the blast made contact with nearest machines, it exploded upon impact, smoke and rubble filled the air, making it difficult to breath.

Goku looks at the damage done, Mirai might as well have flatten the mountain in which Gero resided.

"Good shot Mirai, I think you got him!" exclaimed Goku

"Stupid brat, couldn't fight like a man could you?" sneered Vegeta

"Do you really think you are rid of me?"

"No, it cant be" said Mirai slowly in a disbelieving voice as he turned his head towards the master of the voice, his face paling, a few meters above them were the black haired android, and the blonde and of course Andriod 20 or rather Gero with another coffin like subject in his hands

"What you have there Doctor" asks the blonde

"Nothing of your business 18, Vegeta here are your challenges as promised" said Gero

Vegeta simply smirks as he start to float up to look them straight the eye

"You let him get away to activate this!" exclaims Mirai angry, no not angry, his eyes turning teal, his hair reverting to blonde and back to lavender, he flew with a cry towards Vegeta, only to be slapped away by Vegeta like some irritating bug

"This is boring me 17, want to take care of doctor?" asks the female blonde android whose name is 18 to her brother 17

"Sure" said 17 with a sinister smile

"You cant do anything to me" yells Gero delving his hand into his pants

"Looking for something Doc?" said 18 holding up a small devise with a big red button on it, she smiles when Gero's eyes widens, then closes her fist around the devise instantly destroying it

"So what is that in your hand?" asks 18 again, and snatches the coffin from his, she puts it on the ground in a not so gentle way

"Don't open it 18, he may malfunction, I am not finished with it yet"

18 shrugs as she peers through the little round glass at the end of the coffen

"Finished programming him?" asks 17

"Yes, but I have not worked on his personality yet" exclaims Gero

"You have served you goal here Gero, now its time to go" said 17 as he creates a small Ki disk sending it towards Gero's neck, instantly parting his body from his head

"NO WAY, THERE IS ANOTHER ANDRIOD?"


	17. Parting ways,

AN: Its bin a year since I updated, but being in bed sick makes you do stuff

As I said, I want to rewrite this whole series, but that would be stupid, so I'm just gonna go on.

Since I last updated, my English was quite horrible, it still is.

But I improved...I think.

I'm switching from the present tense to the past tense, it will still remain third person's view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were meant for great things… 

And he was, he knew he was.

_You are my pride, and the backbone of this Empire…_

Of course,

You will serve the Empire… 

He is bound to that forever.

And you are my son… 

He is?

With shaking clenched fists Gohan refrained from taking his resentment out on the window. It would only be the cause of his death when the window cracks and the cool motionless space void sucked him out. Perhaps it was best though.

Slowly a fist raised and poised it self in the air unwavering. Yet…

He dropped his arm like a rag doll.

"Brother?"

Questioning onyx eyes met his own. Creased in a frown, lines of anger and worry could be traced.

"Goten"

"Are you Gohan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are Hybrid?"

"I don't know"

Silence… 

"I guess a part of me will stay Hybrid."

"Still angry at Dad?"

"Which one?"

"Frieza"

"Of course I am"

"I'm not"

"You don't have to cope with a forgotten memory"

"No I don't, I decided I'm staying"

"Tell that to _Dad_

The flutter of cape sounded softly through the air.

_Goten is still only eight years old_, evoked a thought through the young teen.

Gohan left.

For the first time in his life Goten couldn't help but ponder his life.

Ever since he was granted a memory, life was all but complicated.

He remembers nothing of the past lif,e Gohan always caught glimpses at it if he could manage it. Talking with Frieza, bonding with his father and brother, causing mayhem and doing extermination missions was all his life compromised off. And now…

"Don't take life so serious Goten, you will never get out alive anyway"

"Except if you're immortal"

Goten cracked a smirk at the old time joke he and his father shared. Gohan used to make a sarcastic comment or two before muttering something about going to train. While Goten was very open about his strong feelings towards Frieza as a son, Gohan was very introverted. He almost seemed reluctant about it. But Goten knew Gohan loved Frieza even through all the misery he put up with.

"Will Hy- G-ha-. Will my brother cool off?"

"Call him by his name"

"Which one?"

"The one you feel is his own"

"Hybrid"

"Then call him Hybrid"

"Will he?"

"Will he what?" Frieza sighed as he stepped forward. He turned his head to meet with Goten's eyes. Neither challenged the other by vertical means.

"Do I really have to go?"

Frieza looked up, for a second caught by surprise.

"What do you mean? Of course you have to go!" roared Frieza. It would be difficult to believe that his eyes didn't turn out of hate into red.

"But,"

"You head me Goten! I'm losing you to keep you alive, don't be stupid! You are my son… as close as a son," said Frieza in a softer tone.

"I I am /I your son" responded Goten with a pride. He straightened him self, a soft whimper played across his solemn face.

"I just don't want to leave you Frieza,"

Before Frieza could act, Goten bolted to him and eloped him in a massive dad.

"Stay my Tousan, I don't want to lose you, and I want to serve the empire"

"Yes, you will always serve the Empire, you served me well. I'm sure you will serve your brother just as loyal." Murmured Frieza as he stroked Goten's hair before pushing him away.

"You're a warrior, act like it!" muttered Frieza embarrassed.

Goten seemed to ignore Frieza.

_My brother! I could do the Empire more good then he would! _the inside of his mind hissed. Steadily the long awaited seed of jealousy were blossoming.

Unknown to both warriors, the half-bred Sayian stood and watched them from the doorway. His young yet powerful body kept the automatic door from closing.

_How sweet…_

He smirked. With Frieza confession of they were, he lost everything his heart managed to clutch to through the years. It seemed as if he lost the heart it self.

"Goten leave the room"

Gohan commanded as he stepped into the room.

Goten simply gave Gohan a crisp salute before leaving.

Frieza frowned, something felt off. He rested his gaze on Gohan.

_Hybrid._

Barely fourteen, and he seemed a man.

"Nothing has changed, revenge is sweet. My loyalties are with the Empire," muttered Gohan as he kneeled in front of Frieza. Anger blazed in an aura around him.

Hiding his surprise Frieza stared at Gohan coldly. Why did the half-bred change his mind so quickly?

"Then you will obey my order and leave to Earth. When time comes, you will retun to the Empire and take your place agin. Understood?"

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Gohan sarcastic.

"We understand each other then, rise Hybrid"

Gohan raised ad straightened him self to his full height. He has made his choice. He knew what path he could've chosen. Be the son a unknown father, or be the son of a mentor, where his place in the universe were assured, and where he would accepted without question.

Gohan, also known as Hybrid smirked as he extended his hand to Frieza. Frieza accepted the hand. This would be the last time they would see each other.

"General, leave."

"Of course…"

Hybrid gave a tiny nod before giving a bow and left. Frieza closed his eyes, he turned to face the same window Hybrid stared through earlier, and even wanted to use for his suicidal thoughts. In the distance the vast sea of planets and stars twinkled. All of this however went unseen except for one of the spotless and nameless twinkles. Frieza narrowed his eyes. Cold's ship.

"G'day General, Corporal. Where you off to?"

The two brothers glared at the enquiring alien. The blue tinted ears dropped meekly at the glare,

"Earth" spat Goten angrily.

"What he said," muttered Hybrid as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Earth?" the alien muttered surprised. Hybrid and Goten might be to young to remember, but he remembered Earth, both boys' native planet. Native as can be since their planet of heritage were destroyed.

"You head us moron," Hybrid hissed in agitation.

"Of course, of course. Would you require linked pods for the journey?" asked the alien as his three-fingered hands slithered over a keypad when he released the hatches of the pods.

"No, that would not be necessary," muttered Goten with a waving hand.

"General?"

"Linked please" said Hybrid hiding the smirk at his younger brother's agitation.

"I said not linked!"

"Corporal, there is a reason why you salute me, and I don't to you. Now get in, or I force you in," ordered Hybrid crisply.

Goten was left with no choice but to obey Hybrid. The two brothers got in theirs pods, each busy with their own set of emotions and rhetorical questions.

_If I ever become the Emperor, I'll make sure to leave kids out of the ranks. Star knows how Goten got the level of Corporal…_

--------------------

Short?

I know, I'm just pushing my self to start up again on the story. Please shed a light on what I should do with my previous crap?

Which was really badly written?

Rewrite?


	18. Nearing the planet

Yes, I've actually updated.

And I'm suprised to see, Ive bin here since 2003, thats a whole bluddy 4/5 years00

Hehe, I have a few questions to ask. Feel free to flame them back at me in review;

Should Chi-Chi and Goku have another child? I'm not crazy about working with extra characters, since I've seen writers who allowed the character to dominate the story,

I'm still feeling shit about my previous writing, but heh.

Anyhowz, Im currently in my final exams, so ya, sorry of this is short, I hope chapter will be longer next time I update, which would be soon I hope.

My muses returned to me.

Anyhowz, enjoy this chappie, I'll post the current char stats in the next chappie, this was just to get back in the vibe, and yes it didn't move the story, I know.

* * *

"Goku!"

Deep set eyes met with his own. Krillin's eyes were wide. Scared. Yet something which hasn't been present in months, now resided there. Hope.

"Yeah, I sense it too, but it ...cant be..."

It wrenched his heart. Two energy levels was approaching the atmosphere. It was desperately familiar yet it could not be possible. After so many years? Golden spark ignited around his large frame as it nipped at the folds of his bright clothes.

"Judging by the speed, I'll say they'll be here in three hours time, the androids would by now doubt have sensed it as well," Piccolo's voice broke it's own solemn promise of silence, a deep bass that penetrated every being making it shudder.

He threw his eyes upwards at the clear blue sky, his eyes squinting at the sudden flood of sunlight.

It has been weeks since the discovery of the Androids, and they were currently playing a desperate game of hide and seek. Goku received the heart-disease just as the boy from the future has predicted and it was with much difficulty that anyone of the Z-Senshi has managed to stay alive. Three days ago Goku woke from the small coma he was cast in. He was quickly regaining his strength but the sands of time was not with them. As usual.

"We need to get to them before the Androids do, I don't know how strong they are." mumbled Goku. Shame edged in his lips. He didn't even know how strong they are. He bit his lips in determination. There was a reason his two boys was here.

"Chi,-"

"Bring them home Goku,"

"What!"

The Sayian spun around on the grass, and gazed at his wife who stood in the door, her hands gently holding to the door as she gazed at him with those loving, gentle deep brown eyes he has known since before he met her. He has learned the hard way of not under estimating the instinct of an mother.

"Chi, I promise I'll try, just don't expect the same boys we once knew,-"

"-and still love," she finished the sentence for him. He gave a firm nod, his brows contracted in a frown.

"Krillin, Picollo, ready?"

"Betcha Goku,"

"Let's go,"

Three blazing auras, once tinted in a hue of gold blasted away from the ground, amazingly the grass remained unfazed and unscathed. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Please Goku,"

* * *

Hybrid's eyes flashed teal as the lids peeled away from the deep slumber he just emerged from. A finger lazily flicked across a violet plate, which once could assume was an electronic button of some sort. He added pressure upon the small square mechanism and minutes later Goten's young voice sounded through their Communications Link.

"Slept well Bro?"

"Indeed little brother, settle down. We are expected,"

"What is gonna happen?"

"I don't know..."

"Hybrid?"

"Relax Goten, just try and be reasonable. Don't attack people."

"Will do so, Sir,"

"Good boy, get ready, we are landing in a few minutes..."


End file.
